


Fictober18 #10 - “You think this troubles me?”

by tdgal1



Series: Vampire Oliver, Olicity specials [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Felicity Smoak is special, Fluff and Angst, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampire Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1





	Fictober18 #10 - “You think this troubles me?”

“Is that the way you greet all your guests or am I special?” Felicity jokes as Oliver sighs.

“No, I am sorry.  Felicity, when you and I are alone things happen that shouldn’t  We both know this. You being here, at my place, alone with me, is just asking for danger.” Oliver’s willpower is stretched beyond what he can handle.  The desire for Felicity in so many ways is literally choking him.  His hands are fighting to touch her, his lips burning with the want to taste her, there is nothing about her that is not tempting to him.  Nothing.  That is the major problem.

“Yes, we both enjoy those things so I don’t see a problem here.” Why does she keep pushing him?  Doesn’t she understand the monster he is? His dreams consist of one subject only - Felicity Smoak.  In the office bent over her desk, in the club straddling him on the couch, in his bed...so many nights of dreams in his bed.  The strangest part is it is not just sex he sees, although there is a lot of sex in his mind anytime he thinks of Felicity, it is him holding her at night, making her breakfast in the morning, smelling her scent on his sheets, no he has to stop this right now.  This is the reason he should never be alone with her.

“Felicity, what happened was a mistake.  I got carried away.  Surely you have heard about me and my reputation?”  Feeling the bile in his stomach as he tells her the thing he has never wanted her to think about him, he knows it must be done.  To his shock, Felicity giggles.

“Oliver, you doing your sex magic on women to feed then giving them an orgasm as a thank you is not really a playboy reputation,” her musical laugh sends chills down his body.  He has to get her out of here before he does something he will regret.

“Feed on them?  What does that mean?  I am not a cannibal.” The smirk on his face will work.  This is the attitude that pushed away many a girl in his pre-island days.  Turning his back on her expecting to hear the front door slam, Felicity throws him for a loop.  

* * *

 

“Oliver, turn and look at me, please,” he would never refuse her anything so he turns.  What he sees makes his already cold blood freeze.

Felicity has a knife in her hand that she drew across her wrist.  His eyes are drawn to the rich blood from her wrist.  His heart rate doubles, his breath speeds up, his cock thickens, his head is spinning.  What is she trying to do -kill herself or him?  When she presents her wrist to him like a trophy, his resolve breaks.  His mouth is on her wrist, his tongue lapping up the essence of the woman he can’t have but wants more than life.  

That first taste of her blood is like nirvana to him.  The hunger that he has felt for so long is magically sated.  If he died right now he would die a happy man with his lips and tongue devouring the taste of heaven.

As the blood gushes into his mouth, his brain short circuits.  If she tastes like this now what would her orgasm filled blood be like.  Oliver never wants to move.  He just wants to gorge himself on this treat.  The blood is pouring out into his open mouth like rain from a thunderstorm.  Never ending, he can drink until it is dry…..no, no, no.  With his vampire speed, he licks the wound almost shut before racing to get some bandaids Tommy bought.  He gently bandages her wrist checking her color as his fingers cover the wound.

“Felicity, why?”

“You think this troubles me?”  Tears in his eyes and fear in his heart, he looks at her calm exterior.

“It should.  Don’t ever do that again.  You could have bled out and died.  Never again, Felicity.” Picking her up he carries her to the door.  Before opening it to place her outside he can’t stop himself from kissing her just once.

“Goodnight, Felicity.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity drives home with a lot in her mind to process.  The feelings that surfaced when Oliver started to lick her blood were brand new to her.  She never felt such lust, love, protectiveness, possessiveness in her entire life.  The urge to pull him into the bedroom was overwhelming.  The feelings of this being right flowed through her veins as the blood was consumed by Oliver’s waiting mouth.  

The raging desire that she felt from Oliver was heady until the words dry came to him.  Immediately he stopped and so did the wondrous feelings the feeding was bringing her.  Part of her wanted to throw caution to the wind telling him the truth about her but that instinct that has been her savior reared her ugly head to say no.  No, he is not ready.  No, you have to wait.  Damn it, she doesn’t want to wait.  

The taste of her blood did not crack him but Felicity knows full well what will.  She has to use everything in her arsenal to win this war.  Something is telling her Oliver and she are meant to be together almost like a soulmate.  With a glass of wine in her hand, Felicity Smoak plans her attack on Oliver Queen.  He will never know what hit him.


End file.
